My Brother's Girlfriend
by Fancyeyes
Summary: Ginny's long time boyfriend, Orion Malfoy has graduated leaving the fiesty redhead free game in the eyes of Hogwarts male population.Who will be his greatest competition? Oliver Wood, Harry Potter, or his very own brother?
1. Chapter 1

My Brother's Girlfriend

Ginny dates Draco's older brother, Orion Broden Malfoy. He's a quidditch star who has a reputation with the girls of Hogwarts, but his heart has finally been captured by the youngest Weasley. The feisty little red head seems to have captured a few more hearts as well, and the male population of Hogwarts is under the impression that she's free game now that Orion has a graduated. Is Orion's biggest competition Oliver Wood who is back at Hogwarts recruiting for his new quidditch team, the wizarding world's hero, Harry Potter, or his very own brother, Draco Malfoy?

Other Notes: Ginny/Orion, Ginny/Oliver, Ginny/Harry, Ginny/Draco. Alternate Universe. Told through many perspectives such as: Ginny, Harry, Broden, Draco, and some random folks. This takes place after Order of the Phoenix and is AU from there, but it does follow the basic parts of Half Blood Prince. OC's include (as of right now): Orion Broden Malfoy is Draco's older brother. He is one year ahead of Harry and crew and two years ahead of Ginny.

Author's Note: Okay so this is the evil little plot bunny that attacked me and wouldn't let go. I make no promises about finishing, but reviews are always a push ;).

Chapter One: Feisty

"Oh come on Broden." Ginny complained loudly rolling away from him, but smiling nevertheless. Ginny and Orion, or Broden as he preferred to be called, were lying comfortable in a field that was not too far from the Burrow. Far enough where they could converse comfortably without being overheard, but not far enough away that would send her father and brothers searching for her and her unwelcomed guest.

"Seriously, Ginny, you should be careful now that I'm gone from Hogwarts." Orion warned her brushing his dirty blonde hair from his eyes before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back to his side. The grass was overgrown and tickled them as the wind blew smoothly.

She giggled and began tying a long blade of grass into a knot. "Be careful? Of what? Hagrid's Blast-Ended-Screwts?"

His beautiful features lightened for a moment, but then grew serious. "I meant be careful about the boys."

Ginny let out a loud bubbly laugh that caused Broden to frown even more. She continued with her laughter until he had no choice, but to cover her mouth with his own. Ginny quickly relented and leaned into the kiss, pushing her small body on top of his 6'2 frame.

"Are any of those boys Broden Malfoy?" She said pulling back from him, but still lying on top of him.

"I don't believe they are." He answered smirking.

"Well then you have nothing to worry about." Ginny assured him. She rolled off of him, and let her head lay lightly on the ground.

Broden followed her lead, and rolled on his side with his head propped on his hand. He stared at her. She was the most enchantingly beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She could've been a lost gypsy in her worn summer dress and her long wavy hair that swirled around her as she laid on her back. Her eyes looked longingly at the clear blue sky. "I love you."

Ginny shot up from where she lay. Her eyes wide from shock, but not as wide as Broden's. "What?"

"I mean…." He couldn't believe the words he had just vomited up. Broden's mind was racing. He was Broden Malfoy. He had never been in love. He had dated the most beautiful girls and ditched them without a second thought, so why was he so entranced with this fifth year girl. But at the same time he had never been surer of anything in his life.

The past nine months had been the best of his life, despite Lucius giving him hell and the Weasley clan trying to break them up. She was his gypsy princess and the first girl he had remained faithful to through their entire relationship. She didn't put up with his bullshit, and it made no difference to her that he was the most well known boy at Hogwarts.

He looked at Ginny with a new confidence. "I love you."

She looked even more alarmed the second time the words slipped through his lips. She was silent for a very long time as she stared at him.

"I'm not there just yet, but I think one day very soon I will be." Ginny said after her minutes of silence.

Broden let out a sigh of relief. At least she hadn't completely rejected him. "I'm okay with that, just like I was okay with waiting for you to have sex."

Ginny blushed, but smirked slightly. Something that she had picked up from him, Broden liked to think. "Wasn't it worth the wait?"

Broden sighed deeply as a look of pure happiness caressed his uncannily beautiful features, and he fell backwards, mimicking Ginny's position of laying on his back starring at the sky. "Definitely." He assured her.

The sun was beginning to sink and an owl called out softly in the distance, but they remained. They knew that their days together were growing numbered with Ginny heading back to Hogwarts soon, and Broden starting work in France.

"I better get going." Broden said standing up, but suddenly with a sly grin he swept Ginny up into his arms and twirled her around. Her hair swung wild as she squealed with delight. He grew 

dizzy and they collapse giggling wildly back into the grass. The playfully kissed for a few moments, nothing very serious, but were simply happy basking in one another's company. He was braiding her hair into loose braids when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"I think that's enough for today, Ginny." Arthur Weasley said sternly. "Mr. Malfoy had better head out before it gets dark."

The hint was taken and Ginny and Broden followed Arthur hand in hand all the way back to the Burrow. They kissed, and Broden promised to return the day after the next.

"Malfoy too much of a coward to stay for dinner?" Ron asked at the crowded Weasley dinner table accustomed by a loud round of snickering from all her other brothers. Hermione gave him a disapproving look, but she had learned to keep out of the battle between Ginny and her brothers.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the lot of them. "It's funny that you're not so talkative when he's around, Ron."

Ron didn't even bother replying as he shoveled food into his mouth and pretended not to hear her. "Harry's coming around tomorrow."

There was a rumble of consent from the group, and Fluer who had been picking delicately at her food for most of the dinner, let out a squeal of delight. "I 'm zo 'appy to see 'Arry."

"We're all happy." Hermione corrected and Ginny sniggered. Fluer made no recognition of Hermione's correction.

"When is he getting here?" Ginny asked nonchalantly.

"Tonight, we expect." Ron answered now smiling happily.

But Harry never showed up and eventually everyone, except Ginny made their way into bed. Fluer stayed up lounging on a chair reading a romance novel and sighing romantically every couple of minutes. Ginny couldn't sleep thinking of what Broden had told her earlier. She had often wondered if she truly loved him. She cared deeply about him, and she didn't regret her decision to sleep with him. She remembered the night vividly.

"_We don't have to do this Ginny." Broden promised breathlessly. Lust filled his eyes as he stared at her. She would've been completely naked if it hadn't been for her black panties that rested teasingly on her hips. They were in the Slytherin quidditch rooms late one night after the legendary Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match. Gryffindor had claimed the victory which left Broden in the foulest mood she had ever encountered, but Ginny knew just how to cheer him up. _

"_I know we don't have to." Ginny said trailing seductive kisses along his jaw line. "I want to."_

_His eyes closed in tantalizing bliss before he opened them again with a dazed look in his eyes. He rolled her onto her back quickly and slipped his fingers into her black panties. _

"_Say that again." He urged._

"_I want to." She repeated with hesitation._

_And then it was like a mad rush towards the finish line. They had been dating for seven months, and Broden wasn't even accustomed to waiting for a first date to do the dirty so the last seven months had been amazingly torturous. Ginny had always expected it to hurt and it did. Broden was unbelievably gentle and Ginny had enjoyed the experience. _

_Afterwards Broden collapse rolling Ginny on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and they took even deep breaths._

"_That was…" He searched for the right word to describe what he had just felt. "perfect."_

_Ginny nodded her agreement. "I couldn't have said it better myself."_

Ginny smiled remember how perfect he made her feel, and she couldn't help but let out a sigh that sounded suspiciously like the ones coming from Fluer. A yawn overcame Ginny and she stretched her arms above her head. "Goodnight, P-Fluer."

Fluer wished her a good night. When Ginny reached her room she heard a loud bang and then Tonk's voice drifted up the stairs. Ginny considered going to have a chat, but then another yawn caught her. She was sure Tonks would be here again soon enough and they could talk then.

Harry was there when Ginny woke up the next morning. It was always good to see and he got more handsome each time Ginny saw him. She had gotten over her adolescent crush on him a long time ago, but that didn't mean Ginny couldn't acknowledge how cute he was.

The second day Harry was there, they were organizing a quidditch game, when Harry asked Ginny to be on his team.

Before she could reply Ron rudely interjected dramatically. "Oh no. Harry, Ginny can't play. That thing she dates, Malfoy, will be here today."

Harry looked a bit sour, but then an unfamiliar glint appeared in his astonishing green eyes. "Maybe Malfoy would like to have a little replay of our last match together."

"I think that sounds like a marvelous idea, Potter." Broden said appearing behind Ginny smirking and standing casually with his hands tucked into his pockets.

Harry looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled at Broden's raised eyebrow. "So you're in?"

"Definitely." Broden replied.

Ginny knew without a doubt that this would not end well. Harry and Broden's rivalry went back to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match in Harry's first year. Broden had ruled the quidditch scene since he had tried out in his second year. He hadn't even cared when he heard that Gryffindor's new seeker was the famed, Boy-who-lived. From that game forward it had been war. Broden and Harry had barely ever spoken to one another off the field, but on the quidditch pitch they were sworn enemies. Broden was a keeper, but everyone knew that the real match was between the two of them.

"Game on, Malfoy." Harry said smirking.

They picked teams, and let Broden borrow a broom (Ginny caught the twins trying to give him a bewitched broom that did the opposite of whatever you wanted). Once the team's had been divided they lifted off and the game began. Within five minutes of the game Ginny knew it was going to rough when Ron already had a black eye and Broden was sporting a busted lip.

Ginny had been appointed as the seeker on Broden's team, and she was having trouble concentrating with her brother's taking cheap shots at Broden every other play.

"Bill!" Ginny reprimanded her brother after a particularly wild bat hit was directed in her team leader's direction.

Bill had the courtesy to look sheepish, but that didn't stop him from doing his best to knock Broden off his broom the rest of the game. Harry and Ginny were both more focused of the goings on of the game than finding the snitch, and the game was dragging past the two hour mark.

_Smack_. Ginny was shocked as something slapped right into her cheek.

"Oww." She cried, but it wasn't extremely painful. She was more shocked that the snitch had flown directly at her. She turned briskly on her broom trying to catch the snitch and ignoring the slight pain in her cheek.

Ginny had unfortunately drawn Harry's attention to herself when she squealed and he was quick on her trail. Her hand extended outward ready to feel the cool gold within her fingers. Her broom was no match for Harry's and she could see his concentrated face out of the corner of her eye. He was going to pass her so she took desperate measures leaning recklessly in his direction. At the very same moment Harry's broom leaned into her. Their combined force was enough for both of them to fall to the ground in a jumbled mess. They were close to the ground and the impact didn't injure either of them.

They struggled to untangle themselves, but only ended up in an even more tangled position. They had flown away from the Burrow, and the rest of the players were flying out to them.

Ginny began laughing as Harry was strewn on top of her. Harry joined in and by the time the crowd had reached them, they were near hysteria.

"You alright, Gin?" Broden asked concerned and pulling her off of Harry easily.

Ginny blushed and nodded. "I'm fine."

"I say we just call it quits for the day." Ron conceded.

"No need." Harry grinned and pulled the glistening snitch into their view.

Ginny could feel Broden stiffen beside her, but he showed no emotion on his face. It was like salt in Broden's wound. He always lost to Harry. He had never beaten him during his time at Hogwarts, and it seemed even now outside of school, Harry would remain victorious.

"Good game, Pott-" Ginny elbowed him harshly. "Good game, Harry."

"You too, Orion." Harry borrowed Broden's smirk. Everyone knew Broden hated his first name.

_Harry's point-of-view_

Broden still showed no emotions. Unlike the younger Malfoy, Broden didn't make immature comments about mudbloods or silly himself with quibbles with commoners. Broden just sat back and enjoyed the show. He was quiet, and Harry had heard more than a few girls talking about just how fanciable they found him. Broden made Harry a lot more nervous than Draco ever had. Draco was the kind of guy who would flirt outrageously with your girlfriend in front of you while Broden would smile slyly at her, and then next day your girlfriend wouldn't be your girlfriend anymore.

The game was finished now, and Harry couldn't help but smile in satisfaction that most of the day was gone and it was now time for Broden to leave. There would be none of their famous make out sessions going on today. Harry puffed his chest out that was until he saw them say goodbye, which was equivalent to watching soft core porn. Something shuttered dangerously within him as he held back a gag.

The rest of summer seemed to breeze by and soon school was starting.

_Ginny's point-of-view_

Tomorrow school was starting and Ginny couldn't believe she would be at Hogwarts without Broden. She couldn't imagine not having their snogs to look forward to or Broden not being there outside of Potions class waiting to cheer her up. They were at their favorite spot in the meadow beside of the Burrow sitting Indian style facing one another discussing this very fact.

"I'll owl you everyday." Broden promised.

Ginny looked unconvinced.

"Twice a day, in fact." He added.

She cracked a smile. "I'll owl you twice as much as you owl me, and I'll visit you on break."

He grinned mischievously. "What will we do with all that time in my big ole' flat all alone?"

"I could think of a few things." She promised before pressing her lips to his.

He groaned into her mouth pulling away.

"What's wrong?" Ginny pouted at the lack of contact between them. She wasn't as sex crazed as she seemed. It was just that she was dating the cutest boy most popular boy and the best part was he was completely in love with her.

"I just remembered I have to meet my Dad's lawyer at my flat before dinner." He glanced down at his watch. "Which is in exactly one hour."

Ginny groaned too and fell away from Broden. There was no bigger turn off than Lucius Malfoy. He stood up brushing himself off and then helped Ginny up as well.

"He's been asking when you are coming around for dinner again." Broden informed her with a smirk. "He expects to be out of Azkaban before November."

"Does he not remember when I came over for dinner during Christmas break?" Ginny asked with a shudder.

Broden laughed. "I found it quite amusing."

"Ha ha ha." Ginny said unenthusiastically. "I didn't find it amusing that your mother refused to look, much less speak, to me the entire time. All the while Draco is sending me looks of loathing and your father keeps asking me a million questions. My favorite question being when he asked me how closely I was linked with Harry Potter."

Broden roared with laughter. He always found his family hilarious. He had once told Ginny that if he couldn't laugh at them then he would become one of them. So he laughed when his father was sent to wizarding prison. He found it much less amusing that his father had been sent there for trying to kill Ginny, and hadn't spoken a word to his father since. This didn't stop Lucius from sending Broden letters through his lawyer.

"Potter seems different." Broden observed as they walked

"You noticed to?" Ginny was impressed. "We all knew this Sirius thing was going to affect him, but this isn't exactly how I pictured him reacting."

Broden didn't correct her. He had actually meant how Harry was suddenly acting towards Ginny.

"Well I guess this is it." Ginny said as they stood by the fireplace.

"Christmas break, remember?" Broden promised. "It'll be here before you know it."

"I'm counting down starting now." Ginny smiled at him charmingly.

"Bye, Gin." He pecked her on the lips.

Ginny laughed before grabbing him and pulling her back to him. "Funny joke."

And then she kissed him hard on the mouth, so hard in fact they didn't even notice Ron enter the room and clear his throat…twice. Actually Broden noticed he just didn't care.

"Bye, Orion." Ron said finally getting them to pull apart, but they continued to ignore Ron and he finally got the point and exited the room with an 'hmf' and mumblings about disrespectful little sisters.

Broden and Ginny laughed. "I really do have to go."

"Unfortunately." Ginny added quickly.

"I love you." He stepped into the fireplace and grabbed some powder. He said his address, but before he could disappear in the flames he looked at her sincerely and said.

"Nothing is going to change, I promise."

But Ginny had the upsetting feeling that things would be changing a lot more than Broden thought.

Author's Notes: I repeat I make no promise of finishing this story, but right now I am a little bit in love with it. I wrote it all very quickly and I didn't go back and check the timeline of Half-Blood Prince, but this story is AU so I'll just say that I did it on purpose.

Hint I get really inspired when I get reviews….


	2. Chapter 2

My Brother's Girlfriend

Author's Note: The story keeps flowing. I really love the feedback with story ideas for what you would want to see happen. I would like to believe that if Draco had another influential figure in his life, say like a brother, he would maybe be a little less of a whiny brat. I always loved Draco as the spoiled, arrogant, yet with a dark edge that maybe he would turn out alright in the end. I think maybe with Broden as a role model he's different. He won't be Mr. Nice Guy or anything, but he's going to be darker and less immature. This is minus the Voldemort ordering Draco to kill Dumbledore plot.

Chapter 2: Free Game

Oliver Wood never thought he would be back on the Hogwarts Express. It wasn't that he didn't love Hogwarts, because he did. It was that Oliver's ultimate goal was to play quidditch for as long as he could. Hogwarts was just one more step in his goal of being a professional player. Being a professional quidditch player was not the final step either, because what he wanted more than anything was to be the captain of his very own team. He had enjoyed his time with Puddlemere United, but it was time for the next step. As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, Oliver had offered his services as a teacher's assistance for Madame Hooch. Whether Dumbledore knew it or not this position put Oliver directly where he could pick out talent early and he could begin his recruiting. Dumbledore agreed knowing that Oliver could be a great help out in defending Hogwarts should the need come about.

"Oliver Wood!" Oliver was shaken roughly from his day dreaming. "Did they finally realize you were too stupid to have actually graduated?"

"Ha." Oliver replied to Ginny Weasley who he had known very well through her brothers. "That's Professor Wood to you, Ms. Weasley."

"Professor?" Ginny questioned curiously. "You must be the youngest professor in the history of Hogwarts! You're the new Defense teacher?"

"Maybe the word professor is a little misleading." Oliver admitted smiling charmingly. "I'm more along the lines of a teacher's assistant and I'll be helping out with quidditch."

He added under his breath that he was nineteen, which was plenty old enough to be a teacher.

"I'm trying out for the quidditch team this year." Ginny informed him proudly. "Harry's the captain, you know?"

Oliver nodded and made a mental note to see if Ginny shared her brother's talent for quidditch. "I just don't know if Potter has the determination to see the team to the cup, or if he can stay out of hospital long enough to actually win a match."

Ginny detected the slight bitterness that crept into Oliver's voice, but didn't take it seriously. There was nothing Oliver took more seriously than quidditch and Harry had a tendency to wreck Oliver's Quidditch Cup dreams. She was sure that Oliver really liked Harry otherwise.

"Where are Harry and crew?" Oliver asked finally taking the time to really look at Ginny. She already had on her school robes, but it appeared she had grown a few inches over the summer and the Weasley's 

hadn't bothered to upgrade her robes. Oliver estimated that she was probably almost 5'7" tall and still looked like she could grow a little more. She was only sixteen after all. She was very lean but athletic nonetheless. Her famous red hair hung wavy down her back and it gave away a careless impression, but still looked impeccable. She was gorgeous. She wasn't cute, or pretty, or even beautiful. She reminded Oliver of the muggle supermodels that he had once seen in his father's old muggle magazines.

Ginny twisted her hair into a knot, something she did in habit, Oliver noticed. "Ron and Hermione set off and the last I saw Harry he was in a compartment with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"You're not still head over hills for your brother's best mate, are you?" Oliver couldn't stop himself questioning her as innocently as he could manage. He wasn't saying he was going to attempt anything with the Hogwarts student, but she was just unbelievably sexy. Sixteen year old girls should never be that sexy.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend probably wouldn't like that very much."

"I always knew you could do better than-." Oliver smiled happily in victory for a moment. "Wait. Boyfriend?"

Ginny nodded, but instead of offering further explanation she changed the subject. "So Professor Wood what kind of tricks can you teach me on a broom?"

Oliver was caught off guard by her mischievous smirk, but he was always up for a bit flirting, even if it was with the sexy but only sixteen years old, Ginny Weasley. "Seeing I am much more _experienced _than you, I could probably teach you a lot."

Ginny threw back her head and laughed at his obvious sexual innuendo and usually Oliver would've been insulted, but her laugh was just so contagious.

Soon they were pulling up at Hogwarts. Ginny was always entranced by the beauty of it all when she first arrived. She always felt like she was a first year all over again. Oliver had disappeared and Ginny ended up in a carriage alone. Instead of being lonely she reveled in the peace and quiet. When the carriage stopped and Ginny got out she noticed a group of fourth years lingering who were staring at her.

Suddenly out of nowhere one of the boys burst forward and walked right up to her. He was taller than she was despite the age difference.

"My name is Tate Monroe." He introduced himself. He smiled at her confidently. Ginny had heard younger girls whispering about the dreamy Tate Monroe before. She had also heard teachers complaining about him. "I am in love with you."

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she heard Tate's friends gasp in anticipation. Ginny couldn't think of a single thing to say, so she just stood there and tried not to look terribly stupid. "I have a boyfriend."

Tate turned around and shouted to his friends. "Elliot, you told me she was free game!"

Ginny couldn't take it no longer burst out laughing.

"Owl me if your situation ever changes." He said shrugging his shoulders and joining his friends.

Ginny shook her head and laughed good naturedly.

"Dude I think I've really got shot." Ginny heard Tate tell his friends hopefully, which made her laugh even harder.

She made her way into Hogwarts taking a moment to breathe in the scent. She loved the way Hogwarts smelled. For some reason it smelled like Harry to her. It was one thing she allowed herself to hold onto after she got over her crush.

"Must be nice to smell something other than the pig's sty you live in." Draco Malfoy said casually. He was leaning carelessly on the doorway to the Great Hall. His voice was so calm that sometimes Ginny had trouble deciding whether he was insulting her or not. She could easily detect the insult this time though.

She tried to slide past him, but he stepped in front of her. He smelled like dark cinnamon, and she observed that people would probably find him even more attractive then Broden if he wasn't such an asshole. Ginny attempted to sidestep him, but as she walked away he said. "How long do you think it'll be before you're shagging Potter in the Gryffindor locker room now that Orion is gone?"

Ginny reacted harshly as she turned on him, wand drawn and cursed him.

A round of applause caught Ginny off guard and she quickly dropped her wand. "Sorry Professor."

"No dear." A round man, who looked more along the lines of a beach ball with legs, said to Ginny. "That was quite impressive."

"You're not going to give me detention?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Yes quite." Professor Slughorn assured her. "That was very impressive for such a young girl. Who are you?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She said, but he continued to look at her expectantly. "I'm a fifth year Gryffindor."

"Should have known you were a Weasley with that hair of yours." He smiled happily. "Detention my office tomorrow. We'll talk about you attending a party of mine then."

Ginny half expected him to roll away.

Malfoy laughed at her having recovered from Ginny's curse. "Have fun in detention, gold digger."

As he walked away a smirk on his lips Ginny couldn't resist sending an innocent little curse at his back, something that he probably wouldn't even notice until tomorrow. It was Ginny's turn to smirk as she sauntered over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny over here!" She heard someone call to her. "Ginny! Ginny!"

Ginny made her way over to sit in between Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. She had never been particularly friendly with either one of them so she assumed they wanted to know something about Ron. The hat began its' song so Ginny whispered to them. "I don't know where Ron or Harry are."

"They are right there." Dean told her smiling at her oddly and pointing at the trio sitting towards the end of the table. The hat was still singing, but Ginny couldn't concentrate with Dean and Seamus giving her funny smiles and scooting closer to her. The whole day felt as if she had entered a strange alternate reality. She noticed boys from all the tables staring at her and she couldn't stop herself from looking down at her shirt to make sure there wasn't some horrible stain.

When the feast was over Dean helped her out of her seat and Seamus started bragging about his surf lessons he had taken over the summer.

"Look, Gin." Dean said suddenly pulling her lightly away from a disgruntled looking Seamus. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Hog-."

"Ginny!" Harry said suddenly appearing next to her. "I needed you to help me."

Harry pulled her out of Dean's clutches. They walked quickly until they turned a corner and put a good distance between them and Dean.

"Merlin, what is going on?" Ginny asked perplexed. The boys of Hogwarts had gone completely bonkers.

"Dean was about to ask you out on a date." Harry informed her helpfully.

"Did all the boys at Hogwarts forget that I have a boyfriend?" Ginny asked rhetorically. "We were here in these very halls just a couple months ago snogging in front of everyone."

Harry blushed thinking that he in fact was thinking of Ginny as free game. The question really was who could charm her out from under Orion Malfoy the fastest.

They arrived at the Fat Lady.

"Ginny Weasley!" A voice proclaimed dramatically. Ginny didn't even have time to investigate who the character was before she was pushed against the wall, and a boy's heavy body pressed against her. Lips were on hers greedily and it took a few moments for her to shove whoever it was off.

She wiped her mouth quickly from the unwanted kiss. "What the bloody hell?!"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Euan Abercrombie looked at Ginny hopefully his big ears standing out awkwardly.

Ginny screamed in distress. Harry was standing to the side looking as if he might explode with laughter at any moment. She didn't bother to answer the fourth year as she burst into the common room.

"Listen Ginny, do you think I could talk to you for a moment?" Colin Creevey asked as she flew past him.

She stormed all the way up to her dorm room without another word leaving a confused sixth year, a fourth year who was still down on one knee as if to propose, and Harry Potter who was laughing uncontrollable at the scene she had left behind.

)(&

The words keep coming so I keep typing them. For some reason the kind words of my beautiful reviewers seem to force the words on the page. Hint hint.


	3. Chapter 3

My Brother's Girlfriend

Author's Note: I swear this story is like an addiction to me. New plot ideas keep popping into my head. Special shout out to reviewer Ginevra-James for the plot idea. I had thought about doing Harry's affections a number of ways, but I'm leaning more and more that way. I want every reviewer to know that I take any advice you or ideas you give very seriously. I feel like I have some very awesome loyal reviewers. Love Yall!! You'll notice that basically the same things are going on that went down in HBP it's just not the same way of them happening.

Side Note: I considered the name of this chapter for the name of the story, but I eventually fell in love with My Brother's Girlfriend.

Chapter 3: There's Something about Ginny

Every corridor Draco turned down it seemed that he couldn't escape his brother's girlfriend. He accepted that she was completely hot, but there were other hot girls at Hogwarts. He didn't understand why everyone was going completely mad for Ginny Weasley. If he wasn't getting slapped in the face with her nasty red hair, then he was being forced to listen to boys who were dreaming about her 'beautiful locks of gold.' The worst part was that when he did get a spare moment to talk to Broden all Broden wanted to do was talk about the sodding wench as well.

Draco had been pleasantly surprised when he spotted Orion's owl, Hunter, during the second week of school. The owl had not even looked towards the Slytherin table as it settled right in front of the heinous creature that was slowly taking over his life. She looked so cheerful at the sight of Hunter that he almost threw up in his pumpkin juice. Hunter did finally make his way over to Draco's table, setting down a letter, but then quickly evacuated with a piece of Draco's toast.

"Damned bird." Draco mumbled. He had been in a right foul mood lately. Maybe it was the fact that his mother was putting pressure on him to step up since it appeared that Broden wouldn't be taking up the family 'business.' It just so happened that Draco had no desire to have a pretty little tattoo either. He opened his brother's letter and absorbed the content. Every since Orion moved out it seemed like Draco was being pulled (more like dragged) to become a Death Eater, and he was desperate for Orion to help him escape from this whole mess. Unfortunately for Draco, Broden's letter carried no secret plans for moving to Australia and becoming farmers or bankers like Draco had often imagined. It appeared that his mind was preoccupied with his own horrible little girlfriend.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope my letter finds you well. Father's lawyer thinks that he can have him sprung from the big house by January. Yippy. Have you seen Ginny? I didn't receive an owl from her yesterday, but I know she is probably busy with all of her classes. If you see her (it's kind of hard to miss her) please watch out for her. I would never ask you under normal circumstances, but I am head over heels for this one, little brother. Make sure the boys aren't giving her too much trouble. _

_Love, _

_Broden _

Half the bloody letter was practically a love letter. He balled up the letter with a frown. He saw Ginny still reading her long letter. She was smiling and as Draco watched the pretty red head she giggled.

Draco growled.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Blaise asked smirking at him.

He didn't reply.

"Have you fallen with the masses?" Blaise continued the conversation even though Draco remained inactive. "Ginny Weasley caught your fancy?"

A younger student who was listening on their conversation decided he would interject his thoughts. "She's caught mine. There is something that is just so sexy about her. Plus the whole unattainable thing is unbelievable hot."

"She's unattainable because she's my brother's girlfriend!" Draco interjected pushing the nosey boy out of his chair. "Mind your own business!"

The boy, who was not finished with his breakfast yet, scurried off anyways. Draco thought of Broden's letter and shouted after him. "The Weasley girl is off the market, midget. Spread the word."

The boy nodded and ran away.

"You did all that because you don't want boys messing with your brother's girlfriend?" Blaise questioned looking unconvinced.

Draco felt no need to explain himself to that rat, Blaise Zabini. Ginny got up from her seat a happy wistful smile on her face. Her letter must have brought happy news.

()()()()()()()

"Broden is coming to the first match of the season!" Ginny declared happily. She collapsed beside Hermione on the couch. Harry and Ron were lounging on the ground at their feet.

"Delightful." Ron replied dryly. "Maybe afterwards he can give Harry a few pointers."

As was uniform, Ginny ignored Ron easily.

"I heard Anthony Goldstein today in Potions talking about some type of romantic gesture involving a song." Hermione changed the subject trying to avert Ron and Ginny's argument. "He seemed convinced serenading you in the Great Hall was his best bet."

"Swell." Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry laughed into his tattered old Potions book. He held his face impassive as if he wasn't even listening to them.

"You think that's funny?" Ginny asked him sharply.

Harry glanced at her over his book, eyebrow raised. He looked at her for a long moment before nodding.

"It wasn't too long ago, Mr. Potter." Ginny smirked at him now. "That you were having a song sang to you in the Great Hall."

Harry blushed. He knew she was referring to her crush back in her first year.

"You didn't find it enjoyable did you?" Ginny asked.

He didn't reply only went back to reading his textbook. Harry secretly thought that he wouldn't mind if he were given the same treatment now.

)()()()()()()()(

"I don't know why Dumbledore is suddenly under the impression that I need help, but I assure you he is wrong." Madame Hooch was preparing Oliver before their first lesson together. They were standing in the middle of the pitch with all of Hogwarts' brooms laid out around them. Oliver was utterly bored and positive that he knew more about quidditch then Madam Hooch did.

"Of course you are perfectly capable of handling quidditch lessons yourself." Oliver spoke in his sincerest voice. "However I wanted to learn from the best and you Madam Hooch are exactly that."

Her shrewd face did not show emotion, but Oliver detected a change in her actions. "Alright well then pay attention and learn."

After a day of lessons Oliver was convinced that the next couple of years would be the most talentless in the history of Hogwarts. Madam Hooch had taken to making Oliver do all the dirty work like cleaning the brooms and repairing broken first years. He was levitating brooms to storage and mumbling about how horrid the first years were when a female voice broke through his thoughts.

"How was your first day, professor?" Ginny asked smirking at his frowning face.

"Bloody delightful." He replied darkly.

Ginny's smile grew as she followed behind him into the storage room. The room was dark and smelled like sweaty boys.

"What are you doing out here, Ms. Weasley?" Oliver asked stacking the brooms into a pile.

"I was going to borrow a broom then go for a quick ride, actually. Care to join me?" She asked swiping the top broom off the stack.

Oliver's face lit up at the mention of flying. It reminded him of his purpose at being Hogwarts, and also his purpose for living. It also brightened his mood considerably. "Now that does sound bloody delightful!"

Ginny laughed and Oliver followed her out of the shed after picking up a broom of his own. They took to the skies flying lazy circles around the pitch as the sun set. Oliver noticed that when the sun had almost 

sunk below the horizon that the auburn color the sky turned was remarkably similar to the color of Ginny's hair.

She laughed and dove into radical dives, while Oliver chose not to show off, but instead flew slowly letting the breeze blow away his stress. It didn't take long for Ginny's playful mood to rub off on him though and soon they were both racing through the dark skies.

"We've missed dinner, you know?" Oliver questioned smiling as soon as their feet were planted firmly on the ground.

Ginny replied. "I realized it about an hour ago, but I was having so much fun."

"An hour ago?" Oliver was shocked. "How long have we been out here?"

"Almost four hours."

"I get so caught up in life sometimes I forget how much I love to fly." Oliver said. He sat down on the cool grass in the quidditch pitch and Ginny followed suit.

"Whenever I have a stressful day I just come down here and fly for hours." She said. "It always makes my troubles seem so insignificant."

"Troubles?" He asked smirking while raising a careful eyebrow. "Isn't it a little early in the year for you to be having troubles?"

"It is never too early to be having boy troubles."Ginny replied.

Her face was flushed from flying and her cheeks rosy. Her hair looked wild and tangled and Oliver couldn't stop himself from noticing that it looked like she'd just rolled out of bed from having a wild shag. He also couldn't help himself from imagine it was him she'd just shagged.

They were silent for a minute listening to the crickets before Ginny added. "Me and Broden met right here."

"Really?" Oliver had to admit he was intrigued by how the schools biggest player ended up being the faithful boyfriend to his family's enemy.

"I came out here to fly one day and Broden was standing right here where we're sitting…." As Ginny spoke she couldn't help closing her eyes and picturing it just as it had happened nearly a year and a half ago.

_After grabbing a broom from the shed she made her way out to the pitch. She had a dreadful day, and didn't feel like eating. Professor Umbridge was making everyone's lives hell and Ginny wasn't sure if she could take one more day of Harry ignoring her. Ginny spotted a figure standing in the middle of the pitch starring at her expectantly. As she grew closer she was shocked to see that it was Orion Malfoy. He was smiling pleasantly at her, so she approached him slowly. _

"_Ginny Weasley I've been watching you and I think you might be the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He said this certainly as if he meant it with all his heart. _

_Ginny stood there staring at him. She was so shocked she couldn't even blush. This was the most attractive boy at Hogwarts. He was two years older than her and dated the most popular girls. Ginny knew for a fact that he was the most fanciable boy in the whole school. _

_He didn't let her silence discourage him as he went on smiling at her widely. "If you can fly a broom as good as you look then I'm pretty sure you might be the girl for me."_

_Ginny could take it no longer as she burst into laughter at the absurdity of the situation. Orion looked quite put out by a girl laughing in his face. _

"_You don't even know me." She accused laughing. _

_His disappointed face was quickly chased away by his handsome smirk. "Why of course I do. You're Ginevra Weasley. You are the youngest of seven children and only girl of the Weasley clan. DADA is your best subject. You are the brightest witch in your year and when you eat you mix up your foods like mashed potatoes and steak which is odd, but cute. You wear your hair in a ponytail almost all the time and a strand always falls out by dinner. You miss dinner sometimes to fly at sunset when you have an extremely stressful day. You bite your bottom lip when you get nervous just like you are doing right now."_

_Ginny stared at him and released her hold on her pink lips. She could think of no words to say or actions to display that would make him understand just how he had made her feel. She had noticed him watching her, but ignored it believing he was probably trying think of some grand scheme to kill all the Weasley's for his Death Eater inauguration. _

"_Wow." This is what she finally came up with to say. Then she smirked at him for the first time throwing her broom between her legs and zooming off. "I've never had a stalker before."_

_He watched her fly away with a confused look on his face. She turned around laughing and added. "So are you going to see if I can fly as good as I look?"_

_He smiled in relief and took off behind her. _

"So that's how you and the great Orion Malfoy came to be?" Oliver said laughing.

"Well not exactly." Ginny answered. "It took us a long time to get to where we are now."

"And where are you now?" Oliver questioned raising his eyebrow again. Ginny was starting to believe it was his signature move, much like Broden's smirk.

"Happy." Ginny replied and the emotion was reflected on her face.

They talked for awhile before Ginny headed back to the castle and Oliver took their brooms back to where they belong. Ginny's footsteps were loud and echoed through the otherwise silent hallways. She shivered. It was after curfew and she wished she had taken Oliver up on his offer to walk her to back to the Gryffindor tower.

"A bit past your bedtime isn't it Weasley?" A snide voice remarked behind her making her scream out into the halls. He looked rather troubled coming towards her at a quick pace.

"Merlin Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed frowning. "You scared me half to death."

Draco Malfoy was standing behind her with a sneer on his face. "Pity." Distraction read heavily on his face and a troubling look entered his eye as Ginny heard something echo from the direction he had just come from.

Ginny couldn't tell if he meant pity he had scared her or pity he hadn't scared her all the way to death, but she didn't intend on sticking around to find out. "I'll just be on my way, Malfoy."

She turned away from him swiftly, but he was beside her in an instant. He pulled her along behind him in the opposite direction. Ginny was dragged behind him for a moment before she realized that he actually might be kidnapping her. She dug her heels into the ground and grasped for her wand.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing, Malfoy?!" Ginny exclaimed, but in her clumsiness she fumbled her wand and Draco snatched it from her grasp.

"Shut up, Weasley!" Draco whispered harshly as he continued to pull her down the corridor.

If Draco had been looking at Ginny he would have seen her eyes flash with a newfound fierceness. He did however turn just in time to see her take a deep breath and open her mouth to let out a scream. Before she could produce a sound, he wrapped his hand around her mouth. He stood behind her with his hand preventing her from making any noise, but his body holding her so closely that it also he had also made it impossible for her to move. Ginny heard the careful light footsteps and she allowed him to continue to yank her along.

His whisper was feather light. "If you value you your life Weasley you will keep your mouth shut."

Ginny thought to herself that if she really valued her life she would probably be running away from the ever irritable Draco Malfoy and into the arms of whoever the stranger was that was gaining on them. Draco seemed to realize this as well and he was practically jogging. Ginny closed her eyes and trusted in all the happy memories that Broden had shared with her when he and Draco would talk about running way and leaving Lucius and Narcissa behind. She trusted Draco Malfoy for the first time in her life. She merely hoped it wouldn't be her last.

"Slytherin kings." Ginny was shaken by his tone. No one would have guessed that he had just dragged her near across the castle backwards. Before she could consider what his strange words meant she was being shoved though a doorway. She barely had time to take in the green and silver hangings before she thrown over the younger Malfoy son's shoulder.

"Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed surprised as her head slapped carelessly on his middle back. "What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

He traipsed forward and onto the stairs.

"I'm about to be raped by my brother's little brother." Ginny began repeating over and over again.

"Hello Draco." Blaise Zabini said coolly passing them on the stairs without batting an eyelash at the struggling girl slung over Draco's shoulder.

"Zabini." Draco acknowledged.

Blaise continued on his way.

"Seriously?!"Ginny called after him.

He turned and tossed her a careless glance. "Hello little Weasel."

"That reminds me, Zabini." Draco said swinging her around so her feet were facing Blaise. "Did you perhaps pick up the letter on my dresser?"

"I didn't see it." He replied and didn't seem in the least bit perturbed by the fact that Draco was presumably kidnapping a helpless 6th year Gryffindor. "Later, Malfoy."

He left them both behind, and Ginny was carried all the way to Draco Malfoy's waiting lair. Panic set in and Ginny made one more last ditch effort to escape. She opened her mouth and….

(&

It's been a while, but I so love this story. I've been taking Creative Writing classes, so maybe you'll like it a little more now… maybe not. Either way review… once again I make no promise to ever completing it….but DAMN I'm almost addicted.


	4. Chapter 4

My Brother's Girlfriend

Author's Note: Inspiration has struck again… It's semi ironic that this is the only story I started writing with no intention of finishing, and yet the chapters to continue to flow.

Review please. I'm writing for my readers so if there is something that you'd like to see happen let me know! It might be in the next chapter ;)

**Chapter 4: Half Vampire Cannibal Crazed Girl**

….She bit him. She bit him hard enough to make him groan in pain.

She bit him so hard he exclaimed."Sodding wench!" As he tossed her onto his bed harshly and grabbed at the flesh she had ripped into with her teeth like a wild animal.

"Bloody bastard!" Ginny struggled to pull her skirt down. "You steal my wand and kidnap me and then when I retaliate you act surprised."

"Why would I kidnap _you_ a little gypsy twit?" He pulled his shirt off now to get a better look at his wound. Sure enough the crescent teeth marks cut deep and blood trickled down his back slightly.

Ginny could not dismiss the thought quick enough that Draco was built even better than his brother, as she took in his toned body. "Your brother is going to kill you when he finds about this!"

"Well that would be odd considering I just saved your life." He turned to stare directly into her deep brown eyes. His face was hard as marble, and Ginny was reminded of a statue of an angry Greek god she had once seen in a museum.

"Who was that following us?" Ginny would never second guess the look on his face. She developed an excellent sense of detecting when she was being lied to; after all she had spent a good bit of time lying to herself during her first year.

Draco was taken aback by her complete acceptance of his explanation. For some reason he had always pictured her as the stubborn type, but a look a pure curiosity replaced every ounce of anger that could be detected on her gypsy like face. Her face shone with such innocent honesty he had to turn away. It was like staring at the sun. He tossed her the wand he had snatched from her, and went back to investigating his bite, ignoring her question completely.

"Are you half vampire Weasel? Or do you just enjoy the taste of human flesh. Is your family so poor you're reduced to having to eat each off?" He snarled at her actually considering going to Madame Pomfrey for medical attention.

Her eyes flashed hard. "Why do you think my parents have so many children? There used to be nine of us, poor Tom and Bob."

He fought it. He fought it hard, but not even the famous Malfoy façade could not resist a smile in the face of a comeback like that. He blamed it on the surprise factor. He had not expected her to be witty.

If she detected his small smile she didn't let on as she continued. "You should really be more careful of who you kidnap Malfoy."

"Are you deaf or daft?" He said quickly, smoothly. "I should have let them find you."

It was like waving fresh meat in front of a dog. As soon as he brought up who was following them, her face dropped all emotions that crossed it before and curiosity took full hold.

"Death Eaters." He answered before she could ask.

"Are you the daft one?" She scoffed. "Death Eaters can't get in Hogwarts."

"Well of course they can't get in." Malfoy said easily. And even though she scoffed at him, her face relaxed now at his assurances. "They were already here."

"Students?"Fear laced the question.

"It seems so." His voice was level, not even allowing himself to wonder if this truly frightened him.

"Why were they following you?" Ginny shivered and pulled her legs up to her chest on his bed.

"They didn't exactly tell me." He shot a harsh look at her. They didn't tell him, but that didn't mean he did not know what the amateur serial killers wanted. He felt the need to protect the gypsy though. He told himself he was doing this for Broden. Broden had asked him to look out for the Weasley, and he was doing him a favor by keeping her safe.

Ginny had enough. She was tired of vague answers and avoiding questions. It was time for her to finish what she had started an hour ago and make it back to her warm bed.

He stepped in front of her easily. "It's not safe out there with all the big bad Slytherins running around."

Ginny narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand at him. "I think I'll take my chances."

A slow realization like a sinking tide settled on Draco's face. "You're going to have to sleep here."

"You're mad!" Ginny exclaimed looking around the green and silver room. Ginny had expected there to be four beds, but there was only two. "I'm not sleeping with you!"

"I'm not sleeping with you, you mean." He scoffed at her. "I would never lower my standards the way Broden has. Not even to share my bed. You can sleep in Zabini's bed."

"I'm not sleeping with him either!" Ginny was outraged.

"Why is your mind so dirty?" Draco said slipping around Ginny and onto his bed. "No one is asking to have sex with you. You simply have to sleep in Blaise's bed unaccompanied. Didn't you see him leave?"

"He won't be coming back?" Ginny shivered picturing Zabini slipping into the bed and copping a feel in the middle of the night.

"Ever heard of Emmy Lancelot?" Draco asked slyly.

"Isn't she a bit of a harlot?" Ginny asked sheepishly.

"That's exactly where Zabini will be." His smirk was more profound as he added. "All night."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "Oh."

Draco laughed at her innocent attitude.

"Don't act so innocent little gypsy." He said pulling off his shoes and placing them neatly by his dresser. "You do realize your boyfriend is my brother. I know what you two rabbits get up to."

"You are despicable, Draco Malfoy." Ginny climbed onto Blaise's bed fully clothed and rolled onto her side facing the wall away from him. "And don't call me gypsy."

The lights went out.

00000

_Harry's POV _

Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley. If Harry had to hear one more guy talking about Ginny Weasley he had decided to punch him. He was walking from Potions to Herbology and the halls were full of rowdy students.

As if the fates were taunting him, he heard a voice from behind him begin. "Ginny Weasley-."

"Ahhh." Harry yelled in frustration as he rounded on a small shaking first year with a look on his face that must've made him look raving mad.

The first year burst into tears and ran away quickly down the hall followed by his tiny friend.

"Umm mate." Ron approached Harry cautiously. "Did he do something to offend you?"

Harry glared at Ron and stomped away. He was having a hard enough time not thinking about Ginny Weasley on his own, but when everyone was constantly reminding him of her it was near impossible to stand. Just thinking about her made him even more frustrated.

'She is your bestfriend's little brother. She has a boyfriend.' He repeated to himself over and over again. It was building and building. The feeling got so strong, Harry was sure he would explo-.

"Ouch." He had barreled into a girl. He had been walking so fast that he had practically tackled her.

He pulled himself up quickly. "I..I..I'm sorry."

She followed suit and got up rubbing her head where it had collided with the stone floor. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

He said at the same time. "I was distracted."

They smiled sheepishly at one another. "I'm Harry." He said at the same time she said.

"I'm Sutten."

Harry laughed and gave her a crooked smile.

"You should really watch where you're going." She said with a playful smile. "You nearly knocked me out cold."

"You weren't exactly paying attention either." He observed catching her contagious smile effortlessly. They began to walk together.

"So you're him, huh?" She asked giving him a side glance.

"If you mean Harry, then yes." He replied playing dumb. "I don't think I've seen you around."

"You wouldn't recognize me if you had." She said cryptically. "I used to be.."

She puffed her cheeks out and motioned around her body like she had on a fat suit. "Well let's just say I hit a growth spurt over the summer and I got my tonsils removed and I dropped a few sizes."

Harry felt like he should feel awkward, but the blasé way she said it with a smile on her face, made him forget to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm a 7th year." She finished. "But enough about me. Tell me about you."

"Nothing special." He answered.

Sutten broke into laughing fit. Not a squeaky giggle like most girls, but a decent laugh. Harry took in the refreshing feeling and smiled. He also realized this was the longest he had gone without thinking about Ginny Weasley all year, and that made him smile even wider.

"Do you think you might like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked taking in Sutten's pretty face, forgetting to feel anxious. Harry noticed she had a habit of making him forget a lot of things.

She nodded and they walked the rest of the way laughing and smiling.

12121212121212121

Oliver Wood sat in deep concentration staring at the Quidditch pitch from the stands. Gryffindor was holding the first tryouts of the season, and Oliver was there on business. There was an average amount of talent and a few players that showed a decent amount of potential. He was very impressed with Ginny Weasley. He knew she could fly pretty well after their flying session a few days ago, but a large amount of potential could be detected as well.

Oliver jotted down a few notes about Ginny and another player he was impressed with. Harry was, of course, impressive but Oliver did not have much respect for undependable players. How could you depend on someone who was always running off to save the world every chance he got instead of worrying about something more important, like quidditch.

"Taking notes for when you return to professional quidditch, are you, Wood?" Harry approached him with a smirking Ginny Weasley in his wake.

"Actually, Potter, I'm done with that for now." He returned sternly. "However I am trying to put together a summer league. The best players from each wizarding school to compete against each other. Would you be interested?"

Harry began to answer, but Oliver cut him off with a smirk. "I was actually talking to Ginny."

"Wow." She said. "Yeah that sounds amazing, but I don't think you could count me as one of the best players at Hogwarts."

Oliver smiled at her positive response. "I guess we'll see when the season gets here."

Ginny nodded smiling wider.

"I best be off. I've got an early lessen to assist tomorrow." Oliver said collecting his belongings. He left them standing there, but at the last minute turned and called back to them. "Oh and Potter we'll see about getting you a spot too, but you will have to try out."

A shot of victory rang through Oliver's body as he made his way back to the castle. He found a bit of sick satisfaction in the power he now had. Picking and choosing through the best. A summer league would be the perfect start up project for developing his own professional team. His own team where he could be the star player. Turning down the player who had stolen his glory at Hogwarts was kind of a rush.

He wasn't offering Ginny a spot on the Hogwarts team just out of spite for Harry. Ginny was a damn good flyer who would be a great asset to the team, also he knew for a fact she looked unbearably hot in her tight little uniform.

Oliver passed a group of Ravenclaws and Slytherins gathered suspiciously together by the entranceway. He heard them talking about Ginny Weasley as well, so it seemed he wasn't the only one who had noticed her in her quidditch robes.

#

"So you are still playing with the Weasley?" Lucius Malfoy asked from his dank cell in Azkaban.

"Ginny is still my girlfriend." Orion Broden Malfoy answered stiffly from his cold chair on the outside of the cell. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. This was not a visit he had been looking forward to. In fact it had taken everything short of cutting off his trust fund to get him here, and he had even considered a life of poverty before he took the more difficult option.

"You are looking well." Lucius commented. Broden knew that he was doing his best to be polite, but it sounded to Broden as if he said 'You sure do look good for your father to be rotting away in Azkaban.'

"I'm fine."

The lawyer had promised this was going to be quick and painless. Broden already felt like he had been here too long and he had been her for two minutes.

Broden took his father's lack of reply to feign a glance at his watch. "I really must be going."

"Look out for Draco, Orion." When Broden met his father's eyes he had never seen such anxiety in the entire rest of Broden's life combined at that very moment. It was something that was usually hidden safely behind the "Malfoy curtain" as Ginny liked to call it. The curtain was the only thing that all three of the Malfoy men had in common, and Broden had learned it from the best. This total abandonment of the 'curtain' was shocking.

"Is he in danger?" Broden's question was covered in urgency.

"Do not be dramatic, Orion."And the curtain returned. The moment was gone, but the warning would not be forgotten.

This was exactly the Malfoy dysfunction that Broden had wanted to avoid. He stood gracefully from his chair and walked away as quickly and painlessly and he could manage.

"Orion." When his father spoke again it was quietly, but he did not have to strain himself to hear. Broden did not turn to face his father, but stood with his back to the cold cell waiting for Lucius to continue. "Things are happening. Plans are being re-strategized. People are being _placed. _Certain people who were guaranteed safety are not in the same _political positions_. Look out for your brother, Orion."

Broden did not stop walking this time until the coldness began receding from his bones.

'Quick and painless my ass.'


End file.
